A Brandel
by poppy49
Summary: Deeks past is taboo and don't belong to his life anymore. So when, his worst enemy is back and a race against death started he has to deal with two lives in the same time to preserve his dark secrets and protect the team. Hopefully, former friends and love came back to help. But, who are they? Who were they?
1. Chapter 1: Another man

Abstrat : Detective Marty Deeks is caught up by his past and find themselves living two life in the same time. Does NCIS agent will trust him enough to let's me leading the case alone? Will he succeed to preserve the secret that eats him away from long time ago? Will he survive?

This is a proposition for episode 5x18 focuses on Deeks. I try to include answer from the imply spray in all episode. English is not my native language so I am sorry for the mistakes I made. If someone is ready to help me to correct them, he's welcome.

Chapter 1: Another man

It was 4am but his concentration and determination were intact even he was maintain the pace since more than a mouth: LAPD liaison the day and by night the dealer, tracker he used to be, spied the exchange between gangs, put himself into for catching information and making his mark in the Web. Hetty believed the story that an important case pop up in which he was implied for a while. But he feel watch over. Because, co worker was worry about this situation he have to put distance between them avoiding after work and diner at Sam and Michele's house. He walked alongside the wall of an industrial abandoned building, stopped at the door and tried to catch some pieces of the conversation.

"He sells it for 8 millions, half by bank transfer and the other half in "kit" said a first dealer

"It's a lot but I take in all" answer a second one

"He wants the bank transfer today, Sayer will contact you them for the other half "Informed the first man.

After formality exchange the two men left at this opposite doors where Deeks stand up. Although Sayers never took part of the exchanges he sat-up himself meeting points and prices remotely who exposed him more than usual and could lead to finding him.

Too focus on the conversation, Deeks didn't see the man coming behind. In a controlled gesture, he put a rope around the detective's throat and put all his power to put him down fast and quietly. Deeks caught his aggressor hand and tried to release himself but the man was strong and well training. Suddenly, the grip was weakness and the man fell behind him.

"Alex ! Are you good ? Ask a muscular woman in the thirties all dressed in black. She came next to Deeks to check on him

"On more time, I save your ass, it was close !" She said gently with a slight accent.

"What will I become without you Lisa? Said Alex (Deeks) catching his breath and mind. He looked at the young lady and gave to her a warm smile in a way to thank her.

"You will be more dead than you already are" she joked.

Reassured by the just slight injury she looked at the aggressor on the floor a knife in the back. She took it off, wiped it and put it back in her sole's hole. She searched for an ID.

"wow, you won't like that"

"What? How is he? Alex asked his two hands around his neck to stop the blood.

"He's a NCIS agent, Agent Dantal from the San Diego office. Do you know him?"

"Dammed! No never hear about him"

"Do you think of a possible leak from NCIS about you true ID and your involvement in the Web?

"Hetty gave me her assurance that my ID will stay keep in ops center and she is not in touch about my degree of involvement. But if Sayers have the information and sold it to Sanders, we have to do fast.

"I'm calling David and Marion for update." She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

Focus, Deeks hoped from one foot to the other. Sayers is a traitor working at the very high level of the Navy. His information cost a lot and he is very careful by increasing the number of payment method which has the consequences to slow down the relay of the information. If Sanders knew he will be all ready dead.

"Marion and David succeed. Sayers is at the garage. They went thought his laptop, an email was ready to be send explaining that Maximilien Gentry and Martin Deeks are the same with your photo as proof. Your address is put down too. They keep looking" Informed Lisa.

"That information can just come from someone from OPS…only them are in touch. Does Sayers succeed to put a mole in NCIS ?

"It's look like. But let's stay positive. Sayers can't make the liaison anymore because we have him. The mole in NCIS won't find anyone to sell his information"

"NCIS has all the reason to lay Sayers's missing on me and if I didn't go to work it will be suspicious. Let's stay Dantal here, less we moved a body less there is evidence on it ".

"It's 4.30am, we go to your stash to fix you up better than that and I take over the Iraqi lead" Said Lisa.

The 9am casual liveliness at the OPS center seemed not to be disturbed by the events of the night. While chatting, Sam and Callen their bag on their shoulder sat at the desk. Kensi come closer discreetly.

"Hi Guys! "She said half joyful and reserved

"Kensi ! What's a surprise ! It's good to see you back. You stay, right? Asked Sam very happy and worry in the same time

"Kenz" Are you ok? Callen continued, hugging her friendly. "You were missed".

"I'm fine. The mission is over. I stay. Where is Deeks?"

"hahahaha ! He didn't lose he's bad habit, always late". Sam responded teasing

"He works a lot since a while. A complicated case started when he was in LAPD keep him busy. He works late and sometime by time to stake out. He refused to say anything and we are not in touch about any of his activities". Informed Callen

"He wasn't home last night and he didn't answer his cell phone. Answer Kensi worry.

At the other side off the bullpen, Granger and Hetty were burying in an agitated conversation.

"Deeks is involved in it in a way or in other. I ask Dantal to have an eye on him until I am back. Dantal was found dead this morning. In the same time Sayers was kidnapped this night and Deeks's apartment was carefully search around 1am. It's a lot of events involving him for a same night". Granger Explained.

"You spy on my man without asking me! Mr Deeks is loyal. If he figured out we lose his trust and thus him definitely. I trust him. He displayed his commitment to NCIS. By the way, we still need him to take off Sanders. Answer Hetty worry and irritated.

"We can't forget his past. He's a dealer and a smuggler. Since weeks Deeks seem to be in link with some gangs. Also, he did a 3 hours trip in Nicaragua two weeks ago. We lose him during more than a mouth in June while he was sick leave. We know, he wants to bump Sayers". Granger continued.

"He was a dealer and a smuggler. Hetty corrected. You and I know his past but we also know that he did not fell in this mess for bad reason. This is why we engaged me as an informer. He brought back a lot of information and never betrayed us".

"We were not in the capacity to check all this information. He hides things. He never explained why he broke the contract, what he's done during those 18 mouths and how he became Martin Deeks. I want to interrogate him. This story is going on for too long. We will have to say him ours involvement in the case but I guess he all ready know that since you approach him. You stay back". Granger decided.

"I don't like that". The chief of the OPS center mumbled powerless.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bad intentions

Chapter 2: Bad Intentions

Deeks appeared in the bullpen and immediately saw his partner. His heart skipped a beat and started to beat so quickly that the echo reached to his head.

"Kensi ! You're back? Since when? You're good? You stay or you go back?" Mumbled Deeks

Kensi back, things will be more complex. Keeping distance with kensi will be harder than with his other co-worker. It's would require additional days, time needed to discreetly close the case and get back to normal. He needed to go away from NCIS to resolve the matter.

"Deeks, here you are! We were worry"

She hugged him, felt his quickly heartbeat. She discreetly kissed him at the corner of mouth. He has changed, thinner, wear out and torment.

"My mission is over, I am back". Said Kensi

At this moment, Granger came closer to Deeks, stopped in front of him and stared at him.

"I would like to have a conversation with you at the boat shed. Sayers was kidnapped tonight, your apartment was search at the same time and the agent in charge to keep a close eye on you was found dead this morning".

"The agent in charge to keep a close eye on me? Which one are you speaking about? The Barbie dole you put at the first floor of my building, eating can and come almost every night asking for help to open it? Or the guy likes Green Giant who pretends to empty the bin or sweep the floor in my street when I am back from work? You should not put your young recruit stake out in front of my home. I am not a rookie. I want answer too so, yes, let's go to the boat shed to have a little chat together.

Deeks left followed by Granger. Sam, Kensi, Callen, Eric, Nate and Nell remained stupefied before the intense of the tone. Hetty came closer.

"Hetty, what's going on with Deeks?" Asked Kensi

"Ours Detective was in hot water for a while and some people from his past come up recently. Considering that Mr Deeks have access to a lot of information by his position in LAPD and NCIS, Granger felt more safety to keep an eye on his activities in case of he missed his former practice". Answered Hetty

"Who's Sayers" Asked Callen who was already in touch about Deeks past.

"Sayers is a naval officer in charge of the coordination of some undercover mission. Fifteen years ago, he was in charge to keep secret the ID of an informer involved in a serious organization lead by a trafficker named Sanders. Most of the traffic concern weapons and drugs. His business worth many billions and provide funding to terrorist activities. NCIS have been trying to shut down the organization since 20 years. About 10 agents had been trying to infiltrate but they all were found dead or they disappeared. NCIS decided to take the risk to get in contact with someone already involve and to turn him as an informer. After a year of work, we found Maximilian, 16. His young age forced the NCIS to work with the Navy for is recruitment. Sayers had the responsibility of his ID and the NCIS including myself had the responsibility to keep him and his family safe. He did a very good job but Sanders remained untraceable. He is like a ghost protected by many IDs, human and financial covers which we called The Web. A day Maximilian asked for breaking of his contract with the Navy. We were surprised because we assured financial protection for his family which was in need at this time. One year after he left, Interpol informed us about his death. He was burned alive with 4 other people in the safe house in Idaho. The investigation showed that Sayers had sold Maximilien ID to Sanders. We never were able to have more information".

"What about deeks" Asked Sam annoyed

"Mr Deeks was the lawyer of the 5 victims. The trial took place long time after the invegtigation considering the complexity of the case. In fact, the only people who knew Maximilien new ID were from a high-tanking officer from the Navy. Sayers was arrested on charges of treason than was cleared. Mr Deeks never recovered and decided to quit his job and stated a new career as a detective".

"And you think, Deeks is at this point in anger that he would be able to plan a kinapping? Asked Nate

"Mr Deeks have been showing whether during the trial or his years in LAPD a certain amount of determination to support and carry on the investigation".

"Why didn't you speak with him?" Asked Callen

"The case moved a lot of thing. Solve it involve the exchange of information than either us or him are in hurry to reveal. Let's say that we give us the time to know each other".

"Sanders, it's the guy that Deeks and his buddy Ray locked up 2 years ago? Remembered Callen

"He is one of the Sanders. It's probably one of his human cover". Hetty answered. Sanders protect himself by giving his own ID to other men who are arrested instead of".

"That is why you ask Deeks to work in NCIS ? Asked Callen

"Yes and for all his other qualities. His personality and unusual method complete perfectly a team of agents sometime to much train to work in federal agency. Deeks is ours unique source of information in the Sanders' organization because it's seem that he succeed to join The Web".

"What can we do" Asked Sam worry

"What you do the best. Go the crime scene and figured out what's happen last night".


	3. Chapter 3: A Close-Heart Interrogation

_NCIS LA and all characters you know are not mine_

_It's the first time I am writing a so long text in English so please be nice with me. If some sentences beyond understanding please let me know. For French reader you can read the same story (with more text) under the title Brandel A. _

Chapter 3: A Close-Heart Interrogation

Deeks and Granger were sat at the table in the interrogation room. Deeks was at the suspect side and Granger at the investigator one.

"Where were you last night?" Granger started

"Ask your guys stake out. You trust them more them me. Aren't you?" Responded Deeks peacefully.

He has done a lot of interrogation, as a suspect, a lawyer or a cop but today he must played with strategy. He must push Granger to speak about the NCIS involvement in the case.

"What did you do in Nicaragua 2 weeks ago?"

"I was looking for Cumpay cigar. Those have around 2 years and made with a finest tobacco. There are well better than the cubain…"

"Speechify on won't save you". Cut of Granger

Granger knew Deeks would not easily give answers.

"You knew you were watched and you said nothing?"

"No, why should I complain? I have a Babie visiting me almost every day and a strong men watching my ass when I walked my dog late by night…Why should I complained about all this consideration?"

"Did you kill Agent Dantal?"Dared Granger

"I did have all the reason to kill me, he tracked me"

The interrogation carried on during 45 minutes but no interesting information was reveal from both parts. He was losing time so Deeks decided to speak.

"Ok, I kill him. I didn't have enough time anymore playing hide-and-seek with him. He harmed my need of freedom".

Granger was discouraged. He decided to have a break. Deeks was definitely good. That confession was wrong. He left the boat shed to join the team at the OPS center.

Kensi, Callen at Sam were back from the field. The crime scene didn't added more information. Eric informed that Dantal were killed between 4an and 5am by a stab in the back from the top down. The injury was made by knifes throwing. The knife touched the agent at the perfect place to kill him instantly. The body had gloves with cuts on the palm. The blood was from another body.

"If we match this information with those from the forensic, the cuts can come from the bloody rope we found on the crime scene. But there was just on body …and the victim couldn't stab in Dantal back ...so there is a third man". Proposed Callen

"Considering the position of the body and the place, the knife could be thrown from the roof of this building". Said Kensi, who shown the spot on the photo on the full screen. "The guy is well training!"

"Witness heard some strange but non alarming noises from Deeks apartment around 1am. The apartment was well search ". Informed Eric

"Visitors searched for something very specific". Concluded Sam

Callen's phone rang.

"Agent Callen? These is Rose from the autopsy….I want to let you know by myself…..I don't know how to say you that... hope everything fine…"

"Rose? What's happen?

"The blood found on the rope and the gloves ….is Detective Deeks blood"

"Woooww" Said Nell at the same time. "Dantal received 30 000$ in bank transfer 3 days ago …and he had a big debt".

"Callen, ask Rose to go immediately to the boat shed to proceed at a medical evaluation on Deeks". Ordered Granger

"What?" Said Kensi a little worry and jealous that another woman looked at his partner. "He needs a doctor not a legist".

"…I fully agree with kensi. Those injury could be serious…I guess…." Continued Nate, like Kensi he didn't really want to see Rose and Deeks necked in the same room.

Twenty minutes later, Rose came into the interrogation room. Deeks alone took advantage of the opportunity to stock of the situation. Granger didn't say anything. If they want to play bad cop good cop…Hetty can be dreadful in good cop.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Asked Deeks surprised and cut in his thought

"Granger asked me to check you" Answered Rose timidly

"I am at this point dead that they want you to carry out my autopsy alive?

"The job of a legist is to record injury on dead or alive body" Informed Rose. "I confess I use to word on dead body usually".

"Sorry to disturb you….should I undress and lay down on this table, right now?"

"There is an emergency…Dantal's gloves were full of blood…your blood, I have to check for some injury but you can stay sit down…"

"ok, so let's save time".

Deeks take off his shirt and the scarf hiding the scar made by the rope. Rose described many injuries from past days. She concluded.

"I confirmed that Mr Deels was subjected to an attempted strangulation between 3an and 5am. There are also marks of violent fight and protection aged 3 or 4 days".

The team was dismay and worry. How did they miss that Deeks was in trouble? Why confessed a murder while is one of the victim. Hetty sat on the chair thinking about past events and estimated the importance of those from the present. Granger got out the ops center. Nell and Eric still looked for some link between Deeks, Dantal Sanders and Layers.

"Deeks bank account is perfectly normal" Informed Nell

"Nothing and too many on Sanders. These is true, he is a ghost among his clones. It's a human web" Added Eric.

"Sayers received 4 million by bank transfer one hour ago. He also made one, 30 000$, to Dantal. It's seemed that Sayers bought and sold information and Deeks paid for it" Concluded Nell.

Hetty stand up quietly and left the ops center. She didn't have the choices. She must be honest with him. It was her unique chance to go through this case.


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelations

_NCIS LA and all characters you know are not mine_

_It's the first time I am writing a so long text in English so please be nice with me. If some sentences beyond understanding please let me know. For French reader you can read the same story (with more text) under the title Brandel A. Be pleased to review. _

Chapter 4: The revelations

Hetty got in the interrogation room. Deeks was dressed up and sat on the chair mulled over strategy. Hetty took a chair and put it next to him than sat up.

"Do you have something to confess to sit at this side of the table?" Asked Deeks.

"We have some explication and apologies to make". Started softly Hetty. "Sayers received 4 million by bank transfer one hour ago and a micro-chip with inside information about undercover agent in Irak disappeared. We knew, Sayers was nastily but he double-cross us. We definitely need your help".

Deeks said nothing.

"You confessed a murder you didn't commit. You seem to protect a very dear friend".

"Can we consider that as self-defense by proxy?" Asked the detective.

"I am ok with that. The situation is too dangerous right know to private you of the efficient back up".

A long silence set in. Hetty didn't know how to start. Mr Deeks was waiting for answers. He will stay quiet until she gave it to him.

"The NCIS tried to put down Sanders since 20 years. Undercover agents were involved in vain. We must found someone already inside The Web and your profile fit for this mission. Because of your young age, the Navy engaged you despite the NCIS. Sayers was in charge to keep your ID secret, the NCIS was in charge of you back up and your family protection".

"What? Maximilen and Deeks is the same person? Deeks was a NCIS informer? Gentry, it is his true name?" Shouted Kensi from the OPS center. She has been following the interrogation on the big screen. She realized that she had no idea about who is the man in front of her.

"You gave it to us a lot of information, more than expected. But we had very hard time to protect you". Kept going Hetty

"The traitor belonged to your agency. We didn't trust each other. A dealer stayed a dealer, right?"

"Well, I trust you right know. You're hiding a lot of things. You probably have good reason for that. I know you and I understand that insisting will go anywhere. Keep you secret and if a day you are ready to tell us something we will be here for listening you, with no judgment…I swear".

Some quiet minutes later

"Sayers's trial was corrupted. More than half of the jury was NCIS undercover agent. We needed to keep a close eye on Sayers and the information he sold. In jail he will had the possibility to sold information. We also must know who was for the information. It was ours unique way to stay involve in The Web".

She felt at the same time release and defrayed. How will Deeks react? He didn't say a work, stay calm.

"I was guessing to see you more in anger". Hetty said surprising. "Unless….?."

"Sayers is more than a traitor….he is smart, very smart. He told me before the trial he was not worry about the issue. For NCIS implication I wasn't sur : the navy was in charge, the JAG was the defense, the third pieces was missing, I knew the judge…so I guessing that the jury, the master pieces of a trial, was involved". Deeks explained peacefully.

"I knew it, when I didn't see you react at the announcement of the verdict. But you accepted to work with NCIS despite ours disloyalty? "

"I was surprise by the amount of information you have on me. I knew there is a leak somewhere and to be part of an agency will kill me or help me. I considered you have more interest to keep me alive". He stopped a couple of second. "Sayers needed help from someone inside to have my ID. Somebody in OPS gave it to him. He had my ID and…Sam and Nell one to. Sam and Nell one didn't seem to be sold yet and are in safety now".

Hetty looked at the camera install at the corner of the room.

"For safety, Mr Hanna, Miss Jones, I ask you, do not leave OPS center and do not contact anyone until we fix that up. Mr Beale please activates the 44 code, the family's agent protective custody code and the 409 code one for the OPS center safety". Find the leak! Hetty ordered.

Eric types his keyboard and quickly some red light started to blink and some code line appeared on the screen of quite all the computer of the OPS center. The job done he looked at Nell.

"Are you ok? I understand that Sam ID was spread because he was a former Navy Seal but your ID….?

"I worked for the Navy once..."Answered Nell absorbed in Sanders research

"you…what?...Eh?"

The team stared at Nell but in front of her avoided behavior nobody insisted and all go back to work. Hetty looked at Deeks.

"You finally succeed to catch Sayers…" Despite, the Navy and the NCIS spent 13 years to protect and keep an eye on Sayers, she was more reassured than angry that the Liaison Officer betrayed the agency by catching him. Deeks stayed quiet.

"I understand… It's not safe for you yo be back in OPS right now. Your discretion is your survival blanket".

'You right and I will be more useful in the field. I know where the micro-chip. I saw an exchange between Sayers 's friend and an Iraqi guy this night. That makes sense?

"Yes, it's seemed. The micro-chip contains information about undercover agent in Middle East. You will need back up".

"No, I'm good. But I have two things to ask you. I ask you not to let the team infiltrated in The Web and I want full authority to kill Sayers".

Hetty stayed quiet during some long second. Why does he want to track Sanders alone? And the second request seems to be just a formality. The conversation was calm and going good, she decided not to ask questions on this subject but tried to persuade him to accept the team back up.

"You trusted your co worker and you know them. They will never let you going alone in this battle. They will resign if necessary. And….I doesn't have the authority to let you kill Sayers. I will asking for but I think you don't have enough motives".

"Go undercover in The Web won't help. Actually they will become a threat if they go in".

A threat? Is there a link with Maximilian death? Hetty just understood that Deeks and Sanders already met each other. At this moment the Detective seemed to lose his patience and Hetty understood that it wasn't the good time to ask any more questions.

"You need help! Those dealers and Sanders are not angels…they are brutal and don't hesitated to shot". Hetty insisted.

"I know...Can I leave now?

"I will keep the team away from The Web if you give me news. I still have to protect you".

"You are not in the race anymore Hetty! The story and the goal are different…you owe me anything…"

The fact becomes confirmed. Deeks goes it alone in the battle becoming a personal one. He stand up and was about to go out.

"Will you forgive me?" Hetty asked powerless in front of the detective determination.

"The err is human..and even if I had a little doubt..you are part of the human race. Do not forgive a confess fault will be a mistake. I have energy to put in something else than grudge and I prefer to have you on my side than against me. But I won't forgive you if the team infiltrated The Web. If they need some fresh air just let them walk on San Monica Pier. You will know for the chip and Sayers in the afternoon. He answered solemnly. He opened the door of the room and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: The crew of The Independence

_NCIS LA and all characters you know are not mine_

_It's the first time I am writing a so long text in English so please be nice with me. If some sentences beyond understanding please let me know. For French reader you can read the same story (with more text) under the title Brandel A. Be pleased to review. _

Chapter 5: The crew of The Independence

Alex went towards a fishing boat named The Independence. At the first look it seemed to be old and badly affected but it appeared to be in reality the headquarters of a special force of Interpol. The crew included 2 analysts John and Tom, the captain, Michael Heath, a former secret agent from the British Kingdom in charge of extern communication, except that he was usually unavailable most of the time but in touch about everything. Marion and David were French and Italian agent involved in Sanders case. They were Lisa and Alex's friends and with Timothy part of the 5 Sanders's victims in the Idaho house. They understood quickly the presence of a leak inside of the American agency and become Max back up in the field. Lisa was the one who know Alex the most. A night, she appeared from nowhere when Max was in trouble with some dealers. She helped him by fighting with them like a Ninja. They were 15 years old at that time and since they became very close. They started to work for Sanders to help Max's family to go through financial trouble. They traveled sometime during several months on cargo ship between Africa and America to insure the delivery of suspicious items. The headquarters existed thanks to the money of traffics and deals the crew made when they were infiltrated. They all shared the same wishes to kill Sanders. They all had a story with him especially despite the tragic night of December 2002.

Alex jointed the crew in the living room. They were focus on a map, folders and notes.

"Hi Alex! It's so good to see you man! Said Tom

John hugged him friendly. Michael winked at him and shook his hand with confidence. David did the same, Marion jumped in his harm and kissed him on his cheek.

"Grrr, You are still very yummy except you starting to pluck my little chicken (=sweetheart in French). Please finish the lunch leftover, it's a gratin Dauphinois, I know you love it".

Marion personality looked like Deeks one. She hided pain by humor and constant good mood. She was very close to Lisa. They made a strong, smart and sexy team. They spent their days training, running and boxing, a good way to forget and to get rid of the trauma inflicted by Sanders. Even they did everything to disappeared, to protect them, to let the past behind, Sanders succeeded to find them this night of December. Stopped by Tom, John and Michael, he didn't finish the job, but for a sociopath a ritual must be finished, a hide-and-seek game started and a frantic race against the death began 13 years ago. The situation forced them to disappear to protect their family and themselves.

During almost 2 years, they imaging different strategies and succeed to infiltrate very deep inside of Sanders's business. Alex became Martin Alex Deeks, student, than lawyer and now cop. Deeks made him a prisoner of his solitude threw himself into his daily work. He had forgotten to live until he joined NCIS and met his new family. With them Deeks learnt how to live and Alex has been slowly dying. Deeks was afraid of that, he liked Alex, but his memories couldn't be part of Deeks one. He was another man, it was another life. However he has some trouble to maintain his cover especially since the torture episode.

The 7 friends made a plan to bring the micro-chip back. Lisa, Marion and David have been following Sayers's men since a long time and succeed to take the lead on the negotiation. This story had to end very quickly, Sayers out of the board, Sanders will figure out that the crew had been one step ahead of him. The plan was simple: got back the chip and the "4 million kit", diamond here, kill them all to not let any track.

_Ours beloved Detective is definitely someone else and has a long story behind him. Will they give the micro-chip back to NCIS ? How? How is the mole? Thanks to all of you to follow me. Hope you enjoye the story. _


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to The Web

I am very sorry for this long delay between those chapters. I hope you like and understand this new chapter. It's my favorite. Please review if you want it.

Chapter 6 : Welcome to The Web

Hetty reassigned actions between agents. Kensi still under shock had trouble to focus and to be objective. Sam and Callen used to underline limits sometimes but they didn't know how to feel about corrupt a trial. Did the NCIS go too far this time?

"Agent Blye, Callen Hanna and Getz find the mole. Start with the NCIS employers. All the informatics and papers folders are on your desk". Miss Jones, it's time for you moving from the theory to the practice. With Mr Beal, You will dig deep as you can into those papers and this thumb drive. These is all we have about Sanders and The Web" ordered Hetty.

A list of names from people close to Deeks was put done. After hours of reading and gathering information, Nate found a strange link between a gym trainer and Deeks. Just after Deeks joined NCIS, the trained resigned and has been replaced by Mr Darcum. Darcum present times in NCIS also fit with Maximilien present times in the Navy. After further investigations, they found money exchange between Darcum and the former trainer. Moreover, after Deeks recovered from tortured, Darcum coached him and prepared him for the marathon of LA. Darcum took the opportunity to learn more about Deeks habits and personal data. Darcum was quickly arrested. Nell and Eric had very hard time with Sanders personal information and terrorist activities. Graphics, maps and a cloud of names was filling the screens. Nobodies remembered to have seen Nell concentrated and Eric pissed like that.

"A bunch of daisies for Miss Jones" announced a delivery man.

With no care, Nell took the bouquet and put it on the table of the technical room and went back to the OPS as fast as she came.

Two hours later the time was going blank. Without any undercover agent inside of The Web, it was impossible to find the links between names, money transfers and trafficking. They decided to have a break. Callen went out to find some food. Nate and Kensi sat down in one of the sofa to talk. Eric started a news video game and Nell took out her old transistor to fix it, again. Sam went to the gym to evacuate tensions.

In front of his pushing- ball he tried to gathering all the things and to understand. He felt in anger and release in the same time. NCIS put again his family in jeopardy and Deeks saved again his ass. But he didn't understand why Deeks wanted Sanders dead so much. Why doing that alone? Sayers offside, his family and the team were safe now. Why did Max resign from the Navy at the moment of his family need more than ever its protection? What did he have so more precious than his family? Suddenly, He remembered the time he had to break cover because Michele falls pregnant.

"Are you still with us Mr Hanna" asked Hetty.

"Yes, just..I am thinking…Deeks…I don't understand him. And he saved my family again".

"The NCIS and the Navy apologize for this big mistake. A fault was committed and an investigation will be conduit to determine the circumstances".

"Are you going to be in trouble? What do you know about Deeks past that can help us to understand where he is going".

"Well, I tried to retracing its past but some piece missing. Max joined the Navy in 2000. We lost contact with him in January 2002. Deeks appeared as a student in 2 years he combined law school and the academy of Police. He resigned from the Bar in March 2008 just after Sayers' trial. He joined LAPD in December 2008. Like you see, he is a very hard worker".

"Nothing between January 2002 and September 2003?"

"Here it is one of the missing pieces".

"NCIS failed to find someone past?"

"..or Mr Deeks succeded to protect him very well".

At the same moment, Nell was getting angry. She didn't succeed to find any correct clue. She went downstairs to take a coffee and deep in her though she went back to OPS.

"…a walk on San Monica Pier! Are you joking? You saved us, our family and now you want to kill a crazy sociopath on your own. Who are you thinking you are? Superman? You let us in a middle of The Web who look like the city phone book after a cyclone. Believe me, superwomen 2.0, won't let you stay alone! But, you really should give us more clues!".

Suddenly she stopped, the foot between two steps. The other members of team stared at her concern about how she is going.

"Nell Jones…2.0..San Monica Pier,….Flowers, N.J,…Niki Jackson,…Daisies, Bonny Parker,…Noooo! Your dare didn't do that?"

She dashed off in direction to the technical room. The team joined her. She took the bunch of Daisies and started to rip apart the followers and started to explain very quickly.

"Remember…we were staked out 1 week ago and it was a very long. Kensi…you know how much Deeks loves chatting, so we talk about things and in the middle of it I told him that when I was kid I liked to put my finger in the yellow heart of Daisies. Few hours later I infiltrated the bouquet completion as a dealer. I said to him "if I were a dealer I rather be a very crap one". He answered "it's good to know, you will be a kind of Bonny Parket V2.0 and you will choose a very little sexy name to fit with the job"…and I am Niki Jackson!".

"What…said Eric" he remembered, he had seen this name on The Web.

Nell pulled off the micro-chip from one of the flowers and she explained.

"He is not in touch that we caught the mole so he had to find a way to bring the chip back discretely. Niki Jackson, it's the last name who appeared on The Web. She transferred 4 millions on Layers' bank account. So, Niki Jackson is the last one who has the chip. For the sexy name, I will ask him to eat those flowers when everything will be over.

The team was release. The Detective came back to us. Nell anger was gone. The way the Web is working will be clever now she joined it. Her phone rang.

"Nell? Everything ok? Did you get my message? Asked Deeks.

"Yes, I just have it…we are good, the mole was Darcum…Niki Jackson, sexy name, really Deeks?"

"Come one Niki, don't be mad at me. Do you prefer Daisy? I am ok with that, I already have a Fern around….Listen! The Web is a network of names but just ¼ of them are real the ¾ are undercover names. I approximately found more than 3000 but I guess a little bit more. They communicate together via the coding of the bank transfer. For example, if 0 is on first it's mean he is a seller, if it's 1 it's a buyer so 01, it's a guns seller, 10 it's a drug buyer. They are working in group of 50-60 people. Each group is link thanks to a pivotal Id. If you want to put down The Web you must started to find those pivotal IDs in a way to weaken the trust between people and force them to leave The Web thus to show up with their true ID.

"Woww..This is huge.. There is surgeons, artists, attorneys..It's creepy!"

"It's a kind of virtual State where inhabitant paid the drug by cash, with a Picasso or guns".

"Mr Deeks, thanks god you're alive!" said Hetty.

"Do I have the authorization to kill Sayers?"

"You have to understand that we can't let you doing that. Is it possible to speak with him?"

"You had 15 years to talk with him Hetty. I ask you again, do not put undercover agent in The Web".

"Deeks, please let us helping you…" begged sam

"…sellers and buyers didn't trust each other. To protect their Ids, there is a kind of private militia who kill everybody around meeting points. Some of them are undercover and are on us side. You mustn't infiltrate The Web for your own safety and yours. Trust me. I have to go now".

"some undercover, on our side" thought Hetty. So there is another agency implicated in this case. She and Granger thought about it since Max appeared under his new name, Deeks. Is it may be why Deeks refuse to become a NCIS agent. He could work for another one.

Thanks to all the bank transfers and Deeks explanations. The team succeeded to find a plan. Dealers were forced breaking cover and where apprehended.

The next one will be sad but with a happy ending. And the last one, will have a lot of Densi moment. It was a request from Neferete, a Densy addict.


	7. Chapter 7: Life After Death

Chapter 7: Life After Death

The box was full of shelves with all kind of things stored on it : newspaper articles, photos, notes. A World map full of tacks link by thread covered completely one of the walls. Sayers tied was sitting on a chair set in the middle of the room.

Alex and Lisa were busy cleaning the room and putting in order some papers. They kept some of them or let other in evidence. Than after a last look at the room, Alex took a gun, looked at Sayers and shoots him in the head. They left the box without any look behind.

At the same moment, Nell succeeded to find Victor Bark, a specialist in diamond and guns traffic with Congo . Eric found the address by tracing back the IP address of the computer used to send the bank transfer orders.

"Ready?" asked Callen stand up in front of the door. Kensi and Sam acquiesced by a simple look. "NCIS!" He screamed in the same time he smashed the door.

"Sayers!" said Sam when he came into the place and discovered Sayers's body on the chair.

They asked Nell to join them to dig into all the papers and staff let on. She found around 15 fictive IDs deeply involved in The Web and a bank transfer of 14 million dollars from Victor to Niki. Nell understood that the 15 different IDs were in really just one, Deeks. Given the amount and the kind of trafficking, she decided not to reveal the information. The team was enough under shock like that. She noted some other IDs but she didn't succeed to establish any links. After an hour of investigation in the room, they came back to OPS center.

"We didn't found any evidence that Deeks is related to the crime. The box is rent under Victor Bark name, a false ID. Do you have news of him?" asked Callen

"I am not surprise. No news for now" answered Hetty.

The team sat on the sofa in the living room and tried to sum up and understand where that let Deek.

"Deeks family is in trouble" started to sum up Callen. "Deeks joined Sanders' organization under Maximilian Gentry name to protect him and in order to win money quickly. Than the NCIS recruited Max as an informer via the Navy. He broke the contract …."

"Why? Asked Sam "His family is in needed of money and protection at this moment?"

"He maybe already knew for the moll in NCIS and he scared for his family. He prepared backs up for him and his family by taking money from the traffic. He could succeed to send it discretely to his family. Sanders discovered that Max stole his money and decided to bring it back, so Deeks decided to disappear" Nell suggested.

"Deeks mother never left Los Angeles and we found anything's suspicious on her account"informed Hetty.

"…5 peoples died because of Sanders in the house in Idaho one of them is Maximilian" kept going Callen focus.

"…died burn alive, …so no identification possible…that make things easier to disappear" completed Kensi.

"They found new IDs,..everybody thought they were dead except Sanders who knew he didn't kill them. Deeks appeared few mouths later as a student. Just after graduation from law school, he was in charge of the case… with the JAG as adverse party and himself undercover and as a supposed dead victim? That's not made any sense!"

"In that kind of trial usually IDs of undercover victims are not spread. Deeks couldn't be recognized by anyone. Since a while, the NCIS is guessing the involvement of another agency in this case, agency with enough power to help Max to disappear, Mr Deeks to appeared than to let him in charge of the case.

"Is that explain why Deeks doesn't want join the NCIS...and why is he still alive" said Callen

"What? NCIS asked him to join the agency and he refused! I thought he trust us…and how many IDs he have? Which one is the good one? He was dealer, than lawyer and cop and now he is killing people in cold blood" said Kensi in anger. She starting to walk nervously around the bullpen, tears in the eyes.

"Kensi! Deeks will give us the answers when he will be ready to do it. You must understand, he stayed undercover during 13 years with a sociopath tracking him. The unique protection we gave to him is an agent turn as a traitor. His silence made him safe" Hetty answered to calm her.

"…he lost the trial, left the Bar, joined LAPD…"continued Callen "He keeps going the investigation and found the NCIS implication… but he accepts to become a liaison officer for LAPD"

"What's turned wrong?" asked Nate

"Darcum become close to Deeks, grab information on him and sell them to Layers who sell them back to Sanders. But Darcum has to protect himself so he recruits Dantal to kill him. The plan turn wrong, Deeks didn't fall in the trap, Dantal under menace give Layers localization. In the same time, Deeks's friends kidnap Layers and kill him. With no news of Sayers, Sanders understand Deeks is going closer" proposed Sam.

"The first one who found the other one stay alive" concluded Callen

"Say me that we can find them!" begged Kensi.

"Sanders is a ghost, it's impossible to track him. Deeks's cell phone is turn off. We even if don't know in which perimeter looking for to do a research with the scan" answered Eric.

The team decided to stay in OPS until Deeks's news pop'up.

Alew and Lisa were on foot and on the way to join the team. A back SUV stopped near them, 2 men with ski mask get out, put a chloroform tissue on their nose and put them back in the car. They woke up in an old industrial building, tie on a chair. Sanders had been waiting for this moment since a long time.

"I am starving! This 13 years of tracking made me in appetite….blood, tears,…I am delighted with doing that again" said Sanders.

Alex and Lisa stayed calm and focus on any signs. Sanders was ill. Answered him will just speed up his ardor and violence. He started to caress Lisa's face then going down to her breast and a little bit lower. Suddenly, she cut her loose, took her knife and stabbed him in the back. Sanders collapsed. The two men take off their ski mask and John and Tom faces appeared. The other members of the Crew arrived in the place.

To see Sanders dying slowly created a sense of loss. They were waiting for this moment since 13 years. They were living during 13 year just for this moment. Those last weeks were intense, with tracking, listening and extract one by one each Sanders's man to replace them.

"The area is clean but we have to hurry up the manager notice the presence of the cars and should be here soon" said Michael.

After leaving the place, the team split to preserve the discretion and decided to meet the next evening at The Independence.

Alex went back in his house, took a shower and dressed up with a grey suit and a tie. The taxi let him at San Monica opera. It was just on time, the light turned off and the audience applauded when the orchestra arrived. His mother, a violin in her hand, filled her with happiness. Like usual he stared at her all long the spectacle feeling hiding in the middle of the spectators. At the end, he stayed sit down to live the moment.

"The last piece was awesome. Your mother is the remarkable violist" interrupted Director Vance who was sitting up next. "I hear about your collaboration in private case of Interpol" It's seemed you are free to take a new start". He gave him an envelope. "We'll be happy to see you definitely join the NCIS".

Alex was exhausted. After a short walk along the beach he sat on a bench, opened the envelope and started to read. It was administrative papers to join NCIS as an agent. He stayed there thoughtful. Deeks was becoming more than an undercover character. Join NCIS will mean reveal his past and assume the consequences for his partnership with the rest of the team especially with Kensi. He was thinking about his mother. He wanted to come back and explained her every things but did he have the right to do that. She cried his death during years and she seems happy and peaceful now.

After hours of thought he filled the papers. He took a taxi to get to the OPS center. All the team was here, quiet, eye down, dozing and sad face. They knew about Sanders death but didn't have any news about Deeks. No one remarked his presence. He sat down slowly on the last chair and waited until the team emerges. Sight and shoulder tap finally welcomed him.

"I own you explanations" he started

"No but if you really want to take all the time you need" encouraged Sam

"I will try to do short. I joined Sanders organization when I had 15. A friend, Lisa, recommended me to take an undercover name and I choose Max Gentry. A day I was arrested for drug trafficing and a guy from the navy show up instead of a lawyer and proposed me in exchange of information on Sander organization protection for my family. I accepted and Lisa followed me in it. A day, the most improbable things happened…" He stopped and felt his stomach tie. He kept going with a shaky voice. "Lisa fell pregnant"

Kensi was stunned. She stayed quiet. Hetty was under shock. She couldn't imagine a love story in a middle of this chaos. She put her hands in front of her mouth to hide her anxiety.

"We took that like a sign of change. We decided to disappeared and have a new start so I left the Navy. Found money from some deals than left Sander organization. We get married and changed name. I created an association for autism, my sister is autistic, to cover the money transfer for to keep my mother and sister away of trouble. We were living in a cabane with friends when Timothy showed up in June 2002. The winter was pretty cold and we decided to move out to the house the navy gave to us. Sanders found us"

He took a long break. Tears appeared in his eyes. He took a long breath and continued. "He stabbed Timothy until death. Guys from Interpol came on time to not let them kill us. I don't describing you what happen after that but we finally understood that a mole was infiltrated inside the Navy and gave my name to Sanders. We decided to find him. I changed my name…again, started law school to have a look on the trial than I joined the academy and …now maybe become an agent….well if you want" He gave the envelope to Hetty.

The team had thousand of questions to ask but stayed quiet.

"Of course we want! Answered Callen who was the unique one who understood that Deeks just gave to Hetty the papers to become a ncis agent".

"Maybe Kensi will let me drive the car now.."

Kensi still under shock recognize the tone of his partner he used to take when he want to tease her. She understood and started to come back.

"Woww, that's not change anything. By the way, it's seemed you never pass your driving exam. You aren't register anywhere".

"It was the most useful birthday present offered by Lisa. Deeks stand up ready to go away. "The Blye tyranny still running" ….said Deeks from the corridor.

The team laugh and understood that they will have to accept many strange thing from the new agent.

"Did you know? Callen asked to Hetty after everybody left the bullpen.

"No. But now…I'm thinking…When I visited Mme Brandel to inform her of his son death she asked me to find a young woman and to bring her back next to him. She gave me a photo of a young couple and maintained that they will never separate themselves. Lisa made the promises to keep his son safe whatever it cost. Thanks to this photo I could recognize Gentry in Mr Deeks".

"Did you find her?"

"I looked for her. Her parent died in a strange auto accident. She spent more of her childhood in an orphanage from where she escaped at 13. But…"she stopped, her memorize started to come back. She continued. "I think she still keeping her promise. ..Few month after Mr Deeks joined NCIS, I went in Romania to investigate the Comescu Familly. I was in a very bad situation when young ladie showed up, studded the armed man behind me. She just said "do the same for your men or next that will be me behind you". I didn't have the time to say anything, she was already gone".

"What was she doing in the Comescu case?

"I have no idea..?but I own her for the rest of my life"

Deek went to the boatshed. He sat at the end of the pontoon and fixe the horizon. Released, he started to cry slowly. This night, Alexander Brandel was definitely dead, Martin Alexander Deeks was born.


	8. Chapter 8: Release

Chapter 8 : Release

Everythings was quiet in the boat shed the next morning. Few boxs from Deeks apartment were stored in a corner the time he found a new place to live. A siren from a boat woke up him. He hadn't even yet opened an eye that he felt the presence of someone next to him.

"I really have to throw out this sofa if all of my agent took it for a bed!" she said remembered the long discussion to put Callen away from this place.

"We will must sleep someplace else and you won't be able to watch us anymore".

Hetty smiled to him..in some way he didn't say wrong.

".humm..I just want to say you thank you"

"For?" she gave to him a cup of coffee

"..to clean the mess after me…all the blood"

"Well, we owned you that and by the way the investigation finished in no end. No possible suspect identification possible" she stopped and took a breath. "Kensi is going to put down the sport equipment budget …she is finishing her second punching ball after to broke the artificial boxing robot. She needs answers".

Hetty was right. Kensi was at the gym took it at on a punching ball who started to lose foam. Her eyes were red and her punch bad considering her training.

"You're all right" asked Sam concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm actually more than fin". She gave a huge punch in the bag, foam fell down.

"I understand you angry but you have to be patient".

"You know what…I just want a true answer. I didn't see him since 4 mouth, since I left United State to Afghanistan and when I'm back the man I'm working with, …the man I'm care about…I trust….is someone else!" She punched several time the punching ball.

"Considering what he been through , it's pretty normal he did succeed to speak about that before"

"Lisa..Do you think she is dead? No…I reality I want her dead. I know, I'm bad! I'm jealous! I shouldn't say that…I'm disgusting". She fell to the ground weeping.

"Kensi..please calm down. He was honest toward us because he trusts us…we have to prove him, he did good and let him the time to take stock on the situation…I'm a father I don't know of I will be able to that if I were him…Kensi, come on…"

"Can you let us alone please" asked Deeks suddenly

"Deeks…I'm sorry I didn't want to say that..I'm just…"tried to explain Kensi

Sam put a friendly hand on Deeks shoulder and the other othe on Kensi head, than let them alone. Deeks sat down in front of her and took her in the harm strongly. Kensi, the face on his neck wept again.

"I'm sorry..really" he whispered slowly to calm her. "I really wanted to tell you everything but I din't succeed to find that way to do it. I already have a very badcommunication skills so imagine ..speaking about that…I confess I give up since…us thing….Ask me anything.

Kensi found the courage to coming back.

"Who are you?"

"I was born as Alexander Gordon Brandel. I used Maximilan Gentry as an undercover name to do dirty job, then Matthew Alexander Wood as a married name and in September 2003 I become Martin Alexander Deeks. Today, I choose to keep Deeks as use name and Wood for the administration".

"why?" Kensi knew that it was a stupid question and she finally didn't want the answer.

"to give a true existence to Lisa, Timothy..my family…to keep them in my life in a some way".

"What's happened between you two?"

"If you want to know if I still love her..the answer is yes. But ours love is paintfull. We need each other but he destroyed each other when we spend too much time together. When we have to change our names and life we decided to stop seeing us. But I had some trouble to keep my cover story..to not put any picture of my son on my place…to say "no" when people asked me if I had kids. Lisa was dying devastated by the grief. So we decided to see each other for occasion like Timothy's birthday, wedding anniversary or in case of need. She sometime come home, we speak then make love, cry, fall asleep and when I wakes up she gone. After torture, I had some trouble to undercover and Deeks didn't came back so she decided to take me away for a while until I succeed to go through".

"and now?' Kensi was still crying.

"Lisa knows for us and she think it's nice..she encourages us to keep going"

"what?"

"she just survived since timothy death. She just want one thing it's to died but she will never do that if I'm not in safe hand".

"but…she."

"Ours love will encourage her to go away"

Kensi started to panic.

"Kensi..I feel alive now I can speak about my former life, my son…and I really want to go more futher in our relationship…whatever it's happen. But you must know that I want to do everything possible to give keep Lisa alive and prove her that life is good"

"but I…you"Kensi didn't know what to think, to say

"I have to solve this problem on my own and you shouldn't feel concern about anything".

"You does it mean?"

"We change nothing"

"You ask me to share your bed with her?"

Deek made a surprising laugh

"Are we at this stage of our relationship yet?"

Kensi smiled. She spoke a little bit too fast. Their first night together, reading in his harm DC & Marvel and drinking red wine was great but she didn't feel yet ready to go further especially right now.

"I's all right..but I don't want to know what happen..But I want you tell me if you going to far"

"so, you want to know but you don't want? And after you say, that I have bad communication skills. You don't really help Kenz" Deeks said as a joke.

"ok I want to know everything. Where you are. What you've done. How she is going".

"wow Kenz I didn't excepting as much" He hugged her strongly.

They spent time to speak. Deeks was showing her a picture of Timothy with Lisa when Hetty called them for a new case. It was a easy one and they were back at the end of the afternoon.

As decided, Deeks join the team on board of The Independence. When he came in he knew something wrong was happening.

"Lisa is in the bedroom. She ate nothing since yesterday and did took her medicine since 2 days" informed Michael worry"

Deeks walked though the boat to join the bedroom. Lisa had heart problem since the auto accident, not importance if she took medicine regularly. Marion was with her, reading aloud. When she saw Deeks she put down the book and hugged him hardly.

"do something please"she begged before leaving the place.

He took of his closes and come in the bed neck next to her.

"Let me go please…" asked Lisa softly

"Let me sometime to show you that you life must be lived"

"Please, my love…I'm exhausted. I want to go away.

After a short discussion, he resigned himself. He cuddled her slowly and softly until excitation. They made love as 13 separated them. They made love for the last time. When he woke up, the warm body had turn cold. Lisa was gone.

Like Mme Brandel asked for, Lisa was buried next to Alexander. In reality the coffin contained Timothy's body. At the ceremony, NCIS team and the Independence Crew met for the first time. Ray gave to Deek's mother the Wood family album the couple asked him to keep. Mme Brandel understand that his succeed to be happy and tear of surprise appear when she saw her son with a little baby boy in his harm.

'They are all together now, it's the most important"

Those words put the team in a deep thought for Deeks. Kensi worried and sad fall in weep discreetly on Sam harm. Deeks was back in the wood, where Timothy was born, werhe he spend the most magic days of his life. He stayed lays down, the painful was tearing apart. Matthew was dying.

One more chapter and his story will be finished. I hope you like it.


	9. Epilogue : Back in life

Epilogue: Back in life

Two months after Lisa' death, Deeks was still weak but back to work. Thanks to Nate advices the team succeeds to find the good balance between his need of distance and the necessity to surround him. His relationship with Kensi was slowing down and came back as it was at the beginning, like they have to learn each other again. Sam was keeping a close eye on him and become his partner. Each member succeeds to find something to share with him outside of duty, tough moment for Deeks. Sam and Kensi trained him at the gym, Niki and Victor found some moment of exchange to dig into The Web rushes.

Deeks found in Lisa staff a box stamped with a G. Callen on it full on note books, documents and pictures. He brought that back to Callen and spent time together to track Lisa trail through all the information. Lisa warning bell rang when she knew Alex joint the NCIS and thought necessary to cover his back to this creepy boss in case of needed. It's seemed she succeed to dig deep in Hetty's life and found her a weakness, her obsession to fix Callen past life. So she investigated the Callen case deeper and kept for her all the information she found. In front of all the information accumulated and mixed, Deek and Callen were far away to close the case.

One day, a case sent Kensi to hospital because of the breaking shoulder. Deeks brought back her at home.

"Here we are. I will run a hot bath that should help the pain going away until the painkiller started to be efficient".

"Thanks. For know I can make any move without dammed pain"

Deeks helped her to walk to the bathroom. When he saw Kensi tangled in the tee-shirt and trying to take it over he asked timidly but with a charmer smiley face.

"need help?"

Kensi couldn't resist. She let him slowly undress her.

"we're good?" he asked

"ya..just don't pig..right?"

Deeks helped her to take away the underwear, eyes on the ceiling or wall to respect her intimacy and wrapped her in a big towel.

"Can you help me to tie my hair…I don't want to wet them?"

He tried awkwardly to execute a pony tail.

"How are you deal with that guys..I mean it's slip from everywhere…"

Kensi laugh when she saw a new hair cut in the mirror and behind the face on his partner focus to work on it. They catch each other eyes in the mirror and some hit started to appear. He put a hand on his hip and slowly kisses her on the neck. She turned around and kissed him on the lips with ardor. They cuddled themselves softly and finished to take a bath together. They didn't want to precipitate so they calmed down and he just helped to wash her. After the bath hit appeared again making Deeks disturb. Kensi felt it on go away in the bedroom before things turn to fast. Deeks joined her after getting dress.

"I'm sorry…too fast right?" Kensi was once again stuck in her tee-shirt. Deeks laugh and helped her again to put it on, this time. "I think you will need a nurse for a while…"

Kensi was full off hit but she succeeds to calm down. She did want that..but not now.

"Take your time Kenz…no problem..just take your time..all right?"

She smiled. They ordered tacos and watched 2 episod of Detex before going to bed and fell asleep huddle together.

The end


End file.
